As wireless networks evolve and grow, there are ongoing challenges in providing high-quality service to increasing numbers of wireless devices in various coverage areas of a wireless network. One approach to improving service quality and coverage is to deploy small access nodes, such as mini-macro access nodes that function as a relay node for relaying communication from a donor access node, such as a macro base station or eNodeB, to an end-user wireless device. Relay nodes may be used at the edge of a coverage area of a donor access node to improve coverage and/or service, as well as in crowded areas having a high number of other wireless devices to increase the available throughput to the end-user wireless devices being relayed. However, a relay node that does not have a fixed location may be unable to perform handovers fast enough to effectively service end-user wireless devices attached thereto. This is especially true for relay nodes coupled to trains or motor vehicles that are traveling along a predetermined route at a high speed.